


The dark isnt always bad

by Keittheo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cis Shiro, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sex, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, afab language, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keittheo/pseuds/Keittheo
Summary: Post shiro/kurons return





	The dark isnt always bad

Shiro feels weird, his brain hurts.  
Feels like he just had a massive mental breakdown but he hasnt. His room was dark, darker than he would like it to be but he needed to rest.

Keiths concern.  
Lances strain.  
Alluras orders.  
Hunks fussing.  
Pidges curiousity.  
Corans gentleness.

He was sent to bed after being in the pod to recover. His mind still a little scrambled as keith helped him into his bed, no one else following because they knew keith wouldnt allow them. The small lights on the door he was hyper-fixated on clicked off with a small tink. Keith disabling them.

Shiro wonders, how long had it been? 

The moment keith ran into the cockpit of the ship he'd stolen, after the back lion took the ship gently in her jaw, holding it there he wasnt aware how much he missed keiths scent, touch, hair, voice.  
He tried to rasp out some kind of explination, but he didnt have one.

Keith shused him and carried him inside black, dislodging the ship when safe to do so and taking shiro back to the castle to bustle him into the healing pod without any words other than. "Rest." Shiro smiled weakly before his body finally rested.

His body is sore, sore from his escape. Sore from his time of healing. Standing for so long without realzing. Keith saunters over to shiros bed, pulling his several duvets up closer. 

The team had kindly given up their duvets for him, each with their own scents to bring shiro back to feeling at home.  
Keiths red blanket was on top, keith knew shiro would want it close if he didnt want keith close for the night, just having something that reminded shiro of him was enough.

Keith sat on the end of shiros bed, not moving. Fixiated on his own gloved fingers with a shaky breath, tears welling in his eyes.

"You were gone for 3 months." He says. Shiros eyes widen, wanting to apologize. He knows keith loves him, he knows keith wants him to be safe. And he loves keith, and only ever wants the same.

Keith huffs a teary laugh. "I thought.. i thought id never see you again, /again/." His hand moves to wipe the rolling tears. "I knew you werent... because of the kerberos mission, same as then i knew you were alive. I-i just had to find you." Shiro doesnt speak, he listens to what keith has to say.

"Sh- t-takashi, i love you." Keiths moving, boots shucked off and jacket too. Crawling up the bed to shiro who's waiting with open arms to take keith into.

Plopping his body down on shiros lap he doesnt cry- no. He just takes in all of shiro, an embrace that they both never want to break, keiths head planted in shiros neck, he mumbles, "i missed you so much. You dont have to talk. I just wanna know your here." 

Shiro smiles, "keith." He manages. Keoth lifts his head, staring a shiro in the small amount of light he left on. "I love you so much." Shiro frowns. "Im sorry, ill make it up to you okay?" A promise.

Keiths eyes soften, the side of his lips turned up in a small smile. "No, takashi. Ill make it up to you." Keith leans in, testing his boundaries because shiros been through a lot, and right now hes not sure if this is what is needed. 

His lips hover over shiros, breath encasing in the small space between them, feeling the heat shiro presses forward, sealing them together as one and keith wraps his arms around shiros neck, pulling them as close as possible and not daring to let him go again.

They kiss softly and contently for what seems like hours, whispering small promises and gentle "god i love you's" between breaths.

Its not long before shiro starts to stir, his hips jutting up to meet keiths. Keith now knows- this is needed, they need this moment, shared between them while feelings are being shared and the time is right. The blankets are kicked away, only one staying, keiths.

Keith cant help but wanna kiss all over shiros body, fully missing every inch of the bigger male. He trails wet kisses down shiros stubbly cheek, down his neck and pulling his hair back keith sucks a mark into the junction of shiros neck, just like he knows shiro loves.

Shiro groans softly. "Keith, let me take care of you, p-please." 

Keith pops off shiros neck, kissing the forming burise once before meeting shiro back up at eye level. His hands toying with the white of shiros long bangs. "No" he pushes shiros hair back, hands carding through the length, fully admiring it. "Im gonna take care of you takashi." 

The heat picks up, their bodies feeling like their on fire when hands slide down to lift the hem of keiths shirt up- but burning, catching fire? Its not a problem as long as they are close, as long as they have each other now and forver.

Shirts are discarded, keiths belt gently placed on the bedside table, pants thrown away and keiths socks are slid off as they fall back into their earlier position, lube in a muscled hand and keith on shiros lap but now on all fours and pushing shiro to lay down as he pops the cap, the clear fluid being squeezed onto keiths delicate fingers, going down, down, down to keiths cunt, his hand dipping in and breaching his hole and shiro cant help but admire keiths determination to wanna take care of him.

Keiths finger slides in, a small moan leaving his kiss bitten lips as shiro tries to swallow the next moan by kissing it away.

A second finger added and shiros hands move down to grip the soft flesh of keiths ass. Pulling his cheeks apart gently and keith outwardly groans "s-shit, im supposed to be taking care of- ah!" Shiro toys a thick finger at his rim, keith bucks forward and with all he has he thinks /fuck it/ and crawls up shiros lap.

He rubs his slick hand over shiros cock thats been resting on his belly, pre stringing up at keith takes shiros cock in hand, lubing him up and lining his pussy up, preparing himself for the slide in.

Shiros hands rest on keiths hips and keith slowly pushes himself down, the sound of lube squelching and keith holding back whines of pleasure and pain as he seats himself on shiros cock.

Shiro bites his bottom lip when keith sits up, his hands resting on shiros lower belly, gloves still on his hands and shiro waits for him to be ready, taking his hands and pulling the fingerless gloves off with his teeth, kissing around his scarred wrists and calloused palms and keith laughs gently at the scruff om shiros face.

Keith pulls shiro back up to his sitting position, coming forward and wrapping his arms back around his neck, pulling them back to their comfortable closeness before he even dares to move his hips upwards.

They sit there for a moment, hearts full but still hurting from past events occuring and keith starts up a slow bounce of his hips- because slow is all they need, they can go at it rougher as days go by, but right now keith wants to make love to shiro, let him know how deep his love is, and shiro does know. They dont need words to say it, but he can feel it. 

Shiros hands wrap around keiths trim waist, pulling him in /even/ closer if its managable. Hugging him and meeting his slow grinds halfway with his own, keith smooths his hair and pulls his head up. Gently kissing him and shiro feels a wet drop on his face, eyes cracking open to see keiths crying.

Shiro slows his movement down to a halt and keith grips his shoulder. Stuttering out a "dont stop- takashi dont you dare stop." And shiro hurts, he hurts in silence for hurting the love of his life and keith can sense his pain. "Stop thinking like that, im fine. Just- love you s'much" keiths hands move to cup shiros face and his hips dont stop moving, kissing shiro has always been keith favourtie thing to do.

Shiro feels the tears well in his eyes, "keith i love you i love you so much" he huffs into keiths chest, still meeting keiths hips with a thrust upwards of his own. 

Keith feels the coil low in his stomach, his grind picking up slight pace, shiro gripping his hands on keiths ass,  
It doesnt take long until keith feels the knot break, his hips stuttering and he cums with a strangled moan of "takashi!" 

And that fully tips shiro over, his hips coming to a halt in keiths pussy as he cums, groaning into keiths chest while keith smooths his hands over shiros shoulders. 

They pause for a moment, enjoying coming down from their love fueled high, shiro still positioned inside keith and keith not wanting to move yet.

They level their breathing and shiro starts to get irritated, keitb lifting himself off and shiro watching his cum leak out of keiths used hole.

Shiro leans in after keith sits on his blanket. "Baby.." he whispers, kissing keith once more.

"Shiro i need to get back to the others..." he stands, wiping himself down and tossing shiro some wipes and his singlet. Dressing himself and standing back and facing shiro.

His arms crossed and looking down, shiro still sitting and eyes focoused on keith.  
"The rest of the team would love to see you when your ready. They need you, you know." 

"Yeah." Shiro replies.

Keith turns to leave "keith." He hears from behind him. He turns and looks at shiro once again. "How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?" 

Keith smiles gently. "As many times as it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> Jsjsjjsjsksksjs 
> 
> Twitter: Keittheo


End file.
